User talk:Meco
}} Talk Page. Know of any Work Okay, the Talk Page is not a Diary. Got it. By the way, do you know of any pages that could use some work? Alockwood1 00:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Things that come immediately to mind: *The StarCraft II mission articles, their walkthrough sections. The phrase "the player" is used a lot, and rewriting can get rid of them and make the walkthrough text much smoother. I recently did some of that (check my contrib log for examples.) *Same thing for many of the existing strategy articles (which tend to have the unnecessary phrase "it should be noted" (or similar) as well). In fact, the strategy category in general is where the most work needs to be done. But it's tricky, due to sourcing challenges (who has time to go through YouTube?) *Something minor: User:CleverNoob has been adding lots of video walkthroughs lately, but not categorizing the videos properly. They should be moved to "Category:StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission videos". Check his contrib log to see his video uploads. *Info/links concerning the Colonial Magistrate of Mar Sara. From a cursory check, a lot of the stuff is still written as if the only magistrate we know of for that position is the one from Episode I. For example, there are links that refer to the position but point to the character article, because there is no article about the position (which may have to be made.) No doubt if PSH and Hawki can point you to more things, beyond the normal spelling, grammar, clarity patrol. - Meco (talk, ) 01:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, though I may not be much use with the StarCraft 2 stuff, unless someone has made a Walkthrough. Alockwood1 01:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) DotA Map Template Hi Meco, Could you look at template: DotA Map? There's something wrong, causing to appear improperly. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Blogs I was just looking at a blog of mine on another Wikia, and I think I figured out out how to create a blog through the Create Page thing. Simply make the title of the page User_Blog : Username/Title. Would that work or no? Alockwood1 00:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :My best guess would be "no". Since the blog feature is disabled, making a new "blog" page would just create a regular page without the blogging features. :Given how you're using the blog feature on other wikis, it might be better to simply join a SC discussion forum; those would be a much more appropriate venue. - Meco (talk, ) 01:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you know of any? Alockwood1 20:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Not off the top of my head. Google (or equivilent) is probably your friend here. - Meco (talk, ) 23:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Know of any forums on this Wikia? Alockwood1 23:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :None that I'm aware of. - Meco (talk, ) 03:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Bummer. Need to find some. Alockwood1 15:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Garbage Found Garbage item. Starcraft Peni' Alockwood1 22:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :It may be easier in future to refer these issues to PSH; he's more likely to be around than myself, and can respond faster. (Hawki is also another option, though I'm not sure how often he's on Wikia.) Especially issues that may result in blocks. - Meco (talk, ) 19:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year. Alockwood1 00:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's the one. Well yeah, that's the one. I have TGWDL Wiki, and i have a problem with the Starcraft BattleBox like this one: , for my alternative timeline/fan fiction wiki. Twilight Sparkle 10:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Starcraft Fanfiction You want me to transfer my fanfictions to the Starcraft Fanfiction Wiki? Twilight Sparkle 10:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :And also, i hate this .ico, because i DO NOT liked it. Reply to me if you don't want to reply. Twilight Sparkle 10:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No, no, I was referring to your TGWDL wiki. Regarding BattleBox, make sure you've copied over all of the helper templates BattleBox depends on (like Template:! and Template:!-), and that the necessary rules are in MediaWiki:Wikia.css (these you can customize later). - Meco (talk, ) 11:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction doesn't belong here- trust me, I have some items that I'd like to post but people want "Facts" here, not stories. Of course, there are user pages, such as those for personal archives, but I don't think those are allowed for FanFiction. Alockwood1 21:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Trouble Okay. Alockwood1 00:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Okay. Alockwood1 01:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Annoying Vandals I noticed that you fixed User:06abrahb's talk page, after someone put a hate post on it. I'd like to thank you, because while the user isn't on this wikia often, they are an Admin on the Walking Dead one- a good person too. I also happen to know of the vandal- he/she was banned from the Call of Duty wikia for some reason, and seems to have some issues with his temper. Alockwood1 00:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sleeping Dogs Okay- just trying to help out. Alockwood1 00:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Easter and Forums I hope you're having a good Easter weekend- visiting relatives can be trouble. By the way, how does one make forums? Alockwood1 00:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Use the menu beside the wiki's logo to access the forum index. (StarCraft Wiki -> Forum.) Select a subforum. Use the form to create a topic. - Meco (talk, ) 13:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks. Oh, like I said earlier, Happy Easter. Alockwood1 00:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) User Page vandal Obviously you've noticed this, but there is a vandal going around and removing peoples' user pages, well, at least there's one on the Walking Dead Wikia doing this. I think he/she is the same one that messed with yours, as I think they have the same ID number- or a similar one. Alockwood1 00:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Just did some checking- the vandal on Walking Dead isn't the same as the one that messed with your user page. However, User:06abrahb would know the IP Address- it's a 216.66 number- but the person uses a number of computers- must be a library user or something. Alockwood1 00:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Inquiry Of Your Reason Of Editing Hello, Meco. May I inquire why you edited my revision to the Starcraft Storyline article? I do believe a spoiler alert is necessary to prevent readers who do not wish to be informed of somewhat specific plot events, on the contrary wishing to know an unrevealed basic plot. Which is what I of a genuine interest was reading this article earlier and revealed a plot event that I had not realized I had, until afterwards.--I Am Religion 22:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Can't speak for Meco, but I can speak generally. Basically, spoiler templates aren't used. It goes without saying that if you access any data pertaining to storyline, you're going to get spoilers. And for a game that came out 14 years ago...well, you know... :I appreciate that some users may not want to be 'spoiled' but (and this is just my view) I see it as their responsibility to avoid it, not a wiki which is concerned with providing the facts, first and foremost. I've seen spoiler templates used on wikis before and IMO, they do more harm then good, disrupting the flow of articles and prompting editors to add data as it's added rather than putting the data as it chronologically occurs. This is especially pertinent here since in EU material, the progression of it is not chronological, and past events are often revisted. Spoiler tags in that context would be a nightmare.--Hawki 23:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Profile Vandals Why are people vandalizing users' profile pages? What's up with it? Alockwood1 00:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Search Fixed, But... Hi Meco, Wikia finally "fixed" the damage they did to Search. Sort of. I made an announcement about it on MediaWiki:Community-corner. Having said that, MW:CC is now on the bottom of the front page, and it no longer displays a message on all pages like it used to. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I tried putting the MW:CC on the main page back on the side, but it doesn't seem to restore it on all other pages. I were to hazard a guess, I'd say the way our MW:CC text was displaying on every page was a bug. w:c:community:Help:Community messages only mentions MW:CC's text appearing on Special:WikiActivity; that seems to be the case with the few other wikis I peaked at. - Meco (talk, ) 02:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Some bugs do occur. As it is, when I'm searching for something, I get a list of things I've looked for in the past, and not just from searches on this wikia, but from google and youtube to- could be my browser though. Alockwood1 00:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandals I've said it all before- annoying. Might help if Anonymous Users couldn't edit a person's profile page- might. Alockwood1 00:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re- Broken Record Alright. Alockwood1 00:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-Stub Okay- I'm just trying to help out. Alockwood1 00:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re-Edit Sometimes one only finds one thing that needs some fixing, and maybe some things need a little bit more clarification. Alockwood1 00:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Your reply does not address my concern. How does this explain your most recent edit to Johnny Raynor? What problem was that meant to address? The interesting part is that there were other little improvements that could be made to that article, and I did so. Things like: contractions; tightening up the lead up to Tarsonis Institute of Health and Research; altering things to make it less ambiguous to who "he" or "his" referred to, especially when it comes to Liddy's opinion. - Meco (talk, ) 01:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC)